


Pretend

by travellerintime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellerintime/pseuds/travellerintime





	Pretend

They used to do this a lot as children. Share a bed, curling up around each other, deprived of a mother’s touch and any other kind of physical contact. Hidden under covers Dean would whisper stories in Sam ear about heroes that could do anything, heroes that took down dragons with nothing more than a sword and he used to say that “One day Sammy, you will be brave like that. You will grow up and nothing will ever scare you and all the monsters under the bed will be afraid of you”. Sam would giggle and ask “Where will you be?” and Dean would answer “Right next to you”.

It was necessary and innocent. Safety, comic books and flashlights. They grew up though. The innocence eroded away, left in pieces along dusty back roads and Sam doesn’t feel any braver. The monsters got real and they moved out from under the beds and out in to the world and Sam is still afraid and deprived of touch. Nothing really changed after all so he still finds himself sneaking in under the covers next to his brother. Dean always pretends to be asleep so he can rant in the morning about how he’s gonna start tying Sam to his own bed at night to keep him from sleep walking and Sam just shrugs and says that he can’t help what he’s doing in his sleep and that Dean should lighten up.

It’s a ritual. The same words spoken every morning after and they both know they are lying. Sometimes Dean pretends to mumble a girls name in his sleep and proceed to wrap his arms around Sam. Sometimes when he does Sam leans in and kisses him and Dean always kisses him back. The innocence is gone and an aching need has taken it’s place. Hands roaming and hips grinding under the pretense of wet dreams out of their control. It’s all a game of pretend but it eases the fear and gives them a sense of home, something constant in their chaotic life. There are no whispered stories anymore but it doesn’t matter to Sam because in his own way Dean is still telling them. Now he tells stories with his hands and lips and the soft held back sounds he makes when he comes and that’s okay because Sam understands every word.


End file.
